


Wretched World

by colonel_idiot



Series: Pax Duo Violinae [2]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brett Yang centric, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Pianist Brett Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_idiot/pseuds/colonel_idiot
Summary: Brett tries not to think too hard about what's happened in the past year or so. Compartmentalizing his thoughts and feelings to never unbox had become the norm as of late.--Brett's recount of Eddy's injury and subsequent recovery.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Pax Duo Violinae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Wretched World

**Author's Note:**

> The depiction of injury, memory loss, and recovery from memory loss are not accurate to real life.

The days seem to drag on and on as if months had passed rather than weeks. Brett feels a clawing feeling deep inside urging him to return to his piano, to play something, anything. Sure, he practices his solos and his chamber pieces, but that’s different from the rain tapping on the window as he and Eddy converse musically. 

It’s a wonder that Eddy began playing along with him. Brett’s waited so long for the younger man to return his musical calls. In actuality, those rainy-day sessions were a replacement for seeing the younger man in person.

Brett was there when Eddy first woke. He could hear Eddy’s mum cheer riotously that her dearest son had finally woken. Eddy’s sister thanked whatever god, goddess, or inanimate divine thing she could think of, just so happy that her brat of a younger brother was finally up. Despite the happiness and cheer, Brett saw Eddy’s brows furrow in confusion. The younger man is disoriented by his family crowding around him. That’s when a numbing sensation began to grow within Brett. 

Eddy didn’t recognize his family.

If he couldn’t remember who his family was, who's to say he’d remember Brett? So, he opts to leave the hospital as he hears Mrs. Chen yell for a doctor. 

It would have destroyed Brett. To know that Eddy was awake and well, but its cost was every memory they’ve ever shared. Every practice session. Every bit of shared laughter. Every late-night game session. Every rainy-day session. Every date. Every kiss. He couldn’t bear it, so Brett stops visiting Eddy in the hospital.

Belle texts him later that week, informing him that Eddy’s finally awake and that he should come to see him. Brett deflects the message, saying he’ll be busy for the foreseeable future. That’s a lie, and they both know it. Belle doesn’t call him out on it. 

Mrs. Chen calls months later about Eddy’s condition. Tells him the doctors say he has retrograde amnesia, and it’s bad. Says Eddy isn’t comfortable at home, always putting on airs and trying to be whoever he used to be. They’re all walking on eggshells around each other. So, she asks Brett if he could look after her son while he’s recovering. After all, she says, Brett’s been by her son’s side since she could remember, it may be best for Eddy’s life-long ~~partner~~ friend to help care for him.

Brett isn’t able to get a word in while on the phone to Mrs. Chen. Mostly because she kept rambling on, but also because of the numbing sensation that ebbs throughout his body. Brett knows, what with his terrible sleep habits and constant practicing, he’s barely been able to take care of himself. His poor coping habits don’t allow for him to help Eddy through his memory loss, and he doubts he’ll be able to keep it together when Eddy looks at him as if he’s never known him. 

But somehow, he agrees. On the condition that Eddy isn’t told that he’s known Brett his entire life ~~, that they were lovers~~.

Mrs. Chen agrees to his terms. Giving him a week to get Eddy’s flat in somewhat livable shape. And so, Brett slides the key Eddy gave him to his flat when he first moved into the flat next door and unlocks the door for the first time in months. 

Brett compartmentalized his feelings about everything thus far. Tucking away his feelings of grief over losing the Eddy he once knew, of his anger towards Mrs. Chen for thrusting Eddy under his care, and instead is left with a cold numbness. So, he sweeps, clears out the fridge, wipes the countertops, dusts shelves, and starts a load of laundry. All that’s left is… All that’s left is to clear away any photos of the two together. Wiping away their shared history. 

Slowly Brett moves about the small flat pulling framed photos of their shared victories, dates, and their entire life down. Carefully boxing each one away, so that maybe one day he might share them with Eddy again. He doesn’t realize when the tears start welling in the corners of his eyes, or when he starts to sniffle, and the tears begin to spill over. Brett ends up crying on Eddy’s bed clutching the framed photo that once stood proudly on Eddy’s bedside table. A photo of the two men standing amidst a sea of recent conservatory graduates, Eddy holding his diploma up with a beaming smile and Brett ruffling the other’s hair a sly grin gracing his usually stoic face. 

That was their first step in their shared future together. Eddy had promised Brett he would one day make his way into the Sydney Symphonic Orchestra and someday they’d play together. About three years ago Eddy had told Brett he was finally auditioning for the Sydney Symphonic Orchestra. About 2.8 years ago Eddy had told Brett the stunning news he’d been pick as a second violinist and had chosen to take up a flat right next to Brett’s. Nine months ago, Eddy was involved in an accident, fortunately, no one died but Eddy was in critical condition. Having fallen into a coma the doctors weren’t sure when or if the younger man would wake. But Brett knew that Eddy would beat the odds and return to him. 

Eddy did return to him, but not in the way he expected. 

When Eddy moves back into the flat next door, he hears the lively Chen family bustle around the flat making sure Eddy is set to live on his own. It’s near midnight when the family finally leaves, the squeaking box spring indicates Eddy had just flopped onto his bed, next to the bed stand without his graduation photo. 

Brett never was able to muster enough courage to introduce himself to Eddy. Always silent listening on and playing his piano to comfort the younger amnesiac.

The piano playing and one-sided musical conversations began as a way for Brett to talk to Eddy. They began a tradition of holding sessions of musical conversations on rainy days since their university days. Even when Eddy was in the hospital and couldn’t respond, Brett continued to play. Waiting for his dearest beloved best friend to return. 

Some weeks ago, Brett was surprised to find a small note slipped under his front door. It was from Eddy; he recognized the handwriting immediately.

> Hello, Mr. or Ms. 403!
> 
> I’m your neighbor next door in 404! I just wanted to say your piano playing is stellar. 
> 
> It’s helped me get through some rather rough patches lately. See, I was released from the hospital earlier this year but haven’t been able to adjust back very well. I’m sure you’ve noticed my being back for the past few weeks, apologizes for the noise, but again I seem to have fallen into a slump. You always seem to know when I need the support and begin playing just then, so it feels like having a guardian angel in some ways. 
> 
> Anyway, you don’t have to respond to me. I just wanted to thank you for your beautiful music.
> 
> Best,
> 
> Eddy Chen, 404

Brett cries while reading the note. He’s been crying a lot this year, what with Eddy’s hospitalization and state of being. He tells himself he’ll respond to that note, but every time he starts the words never flow from his pen.

It’s been two months since Eddy moved back into his flat. In those two months, he’s played more one-sided duets than he can count, learned much of Debussy and Chopin’s piano repertoire, and still hasn’t been able to respond to Eddy’s note from weeks ago. 

It was two weeks ago today that Eddy had finally responded to his questions. Though Eddy’s first few notes were somewhat stilted and had some trouble keeping pace, he did eventually find a nice swing to his notes.

A sharp knock on his door pulls Brett out of his thoughts. He wasn’t expecting his brother to come to visit anytime soon. More knocking.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” he calls while walking towards the door.

Brett unlatches the door, creaking it open.

“I didn’t think you’d be-” 

It was Eddy. Standing on his doorstep, a sheepish smile gracing his sharp features, and carrying his violin.

They stand there, finally face to face. Brett has half a mind to slam the door in Eddy’s face and duck under his covers. Eddy cuts through his thoughts.

“Hi, Mr. 403! I’m Eddy Chen, I live next door. I really like your piano playing and wanted to see if we could do a duet or something,” Eddy starts rambling. “I-I mean that is if you’re okay with that. I don’t wanna pressure you into playing with me if you don’t want to. I just thought the pieces you played on rainy days might make a good duet and I-”

Brett just lets Eddy’s dulcet tones wash over him. He hasn’t heard the man in over a year, his little ticks and nervous twitches while speaking to someone new hasn’t changed a bit. Brett is so glad to see Eddy tower over him again.

“Name's Brett. A duet together? Sounds interesting, why don't we talk about it inside?”

Eddy’s face lights up. “Of course!” Brett motions for the younger man to enter his flat. Eddy quickly toes-off his shoes and eagerly wanders into Brett’s kitchen/living room/studio. A part of Brett wants to think its because Eddy hadn’t forgotten about him and their life together, but another part says it's because their flat layouts are the same, and Eddy's used to turning left into the conjoined living room and kitchen.

Brett trudges after the bouncing violinist.

“You have so many instruments!” Eddy twirls, gesturing towards the instruments lined up against Brett's wall.

Brett doesn’t know how to respond, Eddy’s seen all these instruments before. Some of them are Eddy’s after all, just left at Brett’s flat for storage. 

“Yeah, I mean I dabble a bit but I’m the principal pianist for the SSO.”

“Really? What a coincidence! I also play for the SSO,” seems like Belle or Mrs. Chen had told Eddy what he does for a living.

“Yeah, we’ve met once or twice I think,” Brett answers before spotting a photo of them on a date on the wall behind Eddy. He freezes, that’s not gonna stand for very long.

“I-I mean we were pretty close when you were still in the orchestra,” quickly making up for his stumble. Eddy looks at him quizzically, confused by the conflicting statements Brett had just given him. 

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?” Eddy’s face falls a bit. “We live right next to each other,” the violinist begins pulling at the hem of his shirt, Brett realizes he’s beginning to blame himself for what’s gone on.

Brett steps forward and takes Eddy’s hands into his, intertwining their fingers. “Be-,” he catches himself and clears his throat to start anew. “Eddy, I didn’t want to overwhelm you. Your mum said that you had some trouble at home, so I thought if you got used to things here, you’d find me eventually. After all, we do work together.”

“I guess so,” Eddy concedes. “I’m still mad you didn’t tell me, but also kind of happy you gave me the space to let me find you on my own.”

Brett looks down at their joined hands. “Yeah, I’m glad you found me too. Now, how about that duet?”

Eddy perks up at that. “Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline:  
> 2.75 years ago Eddy tells Brett about auditioning for SSO  
> 2.5 years ago Eddy tells Brett about getting accepted into the SSO and takes up a flat next to Brett  
> 9 months ago Eddy gets into a near-fatal accident  
> 6 months ago Eddy wakes from his coma - roughly a 3-month coma  
> 2 months ago Eddy moves back into his flat - lives with his parents for roughly 4 months  
> (Brett starts playing the piano not too long after Eddy moves back in)  
> \--  
> A/N: I was very tempted to name this "lamentable world" as that is one translation of 憂き世 (ukiyo), but decided against it in the end. Sorry if they seem OOC or stiff, I'm not the best at dialogue or character writing.
> 
> I hope you are staying healthy and well.


End file.
